


After All This Time

by Smut_Baby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Happy Ending, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo wants to be a volleyball coach, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima plays college volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Baby/pseuds/Smut_Baby
Summary: After Tsukishima's third year ended he had decided he wasn't ready to quit volleyball just yet, he still wanted to feel the stinging of the ball hitting his hands and the rush that flowed throughout his body every time he stepped onto the court. Quickly his college expectancies changed within the very first day and his life takes a bit of a turn in a totally different direction, he isn't quite sure if the outcome will end up good or bad but he ends up letting things take on a course of their own when he gets a rush from something or someone else that isn't volleyball. Follow Tsukishima as he begins a new journey with an old flame being rekindled along the way.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. What a way to start the first day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I hopped on the writing bandwagon and I've had the longest running streak of writers block ever... but here I am attempting to put out a decent fic for all my TsukkixKuroo lovers anyways. I've got so many fics started but never got to go anywhere with them just yet but this one came to me a few days ago and I summarized the entire beginning, middle and end up in a few short paragraphs I'd sent to my best friend and before I knew it I was ready to put my summary into something longer. The chapters might be short, might be long. It will probably depend on the chapter itself also I suck at chapter names so most of the time they are just random and off the top of my head so.. there's that haha but enough talk from me, lets dive into this and see where it takes us.

The start of Tsukishima's first day of college was exactly how he thought it would be, boring. He was going for volleyball, something no one expected to stay with him after high school. It became more than just some sport to him now though and he won't ever tell anyone, except maybe Yamaguchi, but a certain dark haired cackling hyena is the reasoning behind the majority of it although he's pretty sure he wouldn't even have to tell his best friends that, he probably already knew before Tsukishima himself did.

His first class was normal, so was his second, just like any other place that teaches you, full of learning, taking notes, essays and answering seemingly endless questions that he felt were to simple. Tsukishima had smarts that surpassed many, his classes felt to easy already but they weren't the main reason for him even being there so he just shrugged the thought of how boring and unchallenging his classes are going to be with a yawn. As he made his way into his next class his head was already beginning to scream with annoyance. It was loud, to loud and he was feeling the start of an obnoxious headache crawling up already. He had his headphones draped around his neck as always, music flowing through loud enough for him to hear it without him having to actually wear them. It was a great idea, allowing him to still get the intake of music and be able to hear enough around him, now though, it became such a bad idea the moment he stepped into the room that he was instantly glaring in the direction of all the people wishing they would shut up. After placing the headphone on his ears, where they belongs, he went to find a place in the back far away from the irritating group of people being way to social for his taste.

The professor was obviously running late which in that moment he was fine with, he wanted to relax into his music and hope like hell his incoming headache would go away before fully taking over. Most times he was ready to dive into what he needed and get it done with but now he was thankful for the absence. His music wasn't loud, he could unfortunately still hear the group of people but he didn’t want to turn it up loud enough he couldn't hear and miss when his professor did show up, so instead he focused more on the song and distracted his mind by scrolling through his phone on whatever social media app he just randomly clicked on. He only made it through two songs before looking up, the group of people still huddled around each other, a few others randomly around the room minding their own business and the one in charge of teaching that class still not there. He sighed, going back to his phone to occupy the growing boredom he was beginning to feel. In the silence of the song he was listening to ending and the start of another beginning he heard a familiar laugh, it was loud enough to be heard over the commotion of loud talking and his eyes instantly shot up, his heart skipping a beat.

His eyes scanned the room thoroughly but the person the laugh belong to was clearly not there, he would have seen him if he was. Tsukishima mentally slapped himself for thinking that, he found himself however looking around the room more frequently, as if he would find him if he kept checking. 

Another song ending and still no professor, he was ready to just leave and skip the class entirely for today at this point when he heard it again. The same cackling laugh ringing throughout the classroom and right into his ears, again his eyes shot up. He felt stupid for reacting so strongly to the thought of it possible being someone he might be a little interested in seeing. He scanned once again but came up with nothing. 'I'm going crazy,' he told himself and let his head lower in defeat. He was obviously hearing this, although now of all times he didn’t really know why, sure he thinks of him sometimes but its usually after he had seen a picture or thought of a memory that he just so happened to be in. He was clearly starting to go nuts for randomly hearing his laugh out of nowhere.

Another song and that was it, Tsukishima was over it. They had been there a whole hour already and no one has shown, a few people had already left after the thirty minute mark and now he wishes he would have done the same. He stood, his eyes scanning the room once more before he moved. The group of people still closely together had been the same and the few who had been alone like him when they got there had been the ones to leave already. As he scanned he wondered why out of all times was he hearing his laugh. There had to be someone here who had a similar laugh, although he found it hard to believe anyone could even recreate that particular sound, there clearly had to be a logical explanation as to why he was hearing it.

He looked only a few second more, his eyes still on the only people left in the room when he caught site of a few other people. There were so many people huddled around each other he never would have known there were more than the ones he'd seen there and along with the new discovery of hidden people, dark hair slipped into his view, just barely visible between the group and again his heart seemed to skip a beat. 'Nah, there's no way.' He thought and made his way out of the room. His headache thudded inside his head to the same rhythm as his now rapidly beating heart. He questioned what was wrong with him to have him reaction like this, of course he hasn't seen that person in over a year now but they weren't ever exactly that all close either. They would have probably stayed in touch if so, so why was his heart beating so fast? Why was he okay with the possibility that he might get to see him again and even maybe just a little bit excited about it?

The next class went by rather quickly although Tsukishima was having a bit of a hard time focusing due to the overwhelming thoughts that were now taking over. It was time for him to get all that off his mind as he headed to the gymnasium, it was volleyball time and time for him to get serious. This was what he was here for, this was something he wanted to stick with, although he wasn't sure he would still try to pursue it after college and try to go pro but for now this is what he dreamed of doing. Being on a college team playing the sport he has grown to love. He took his first step onto the new court he would now spend the rest of the year with a whole new team on. He was looking forward to seeing new people and how they play but he was going to miss just how in sync his old Kurasuno team was.

The sting he feels from the ball hitting his hand is a feeling he can’t get enough of, the heat that follows along after giving a soothing feeling to his overworked hands, the rush of adrenaline that surges through him as he sets up to block every ball that comes in his direction. It’s a feeling that makes him high, it clouds his mind in the best ways and he forgets about everything except volleyball in those moments. His mind is always hyper focused on all that’s around him as he keeps his eyes on the ball and the players, reading and predicting their moves. The whole time he practiced and his coach talked and he met his new team makes the only thing that crossed his mind was volleyball. The moment he stepped out of the door to head to his last class for the day his mind instantly hit him with everything else. His headache had went away once he got into his zone when playing and thankfully it shows no signs of coming back but the thought of seeing that once certain person surfaces almost immediately. He sighed to himself, hoping this wouldn't become a daily thing for his brain to start doing, he had already went through it once he didn’t really want to do it again.

He made his way to the next class, this time wearing his headphone and avoiding having to run into a similar loud situation as before. It was a pretty okay first day considering one class was a complete disaster and he wasn't even sure if the professor had finally showed up or not but that was something he would deal with tomorrow. The instant he stepped into the room he was nearly ran into. Tsukishima just barely dodged, thanks to his quick reflexes, and was able to step back into the hallway more before being completely ran over by the person in front of him. He was ready to provide a snarky comment about them watching where they were going when he looked up and was met with a bright pair of Hazel eyes.


	2. Let the thinking commence

Tsukishima was nearly knocked off his feet, although he managed to escape literally being knocked on his feet, the sight before him had his legs failing to provide support. He took a few steps back to steady himself and hoped more than anything the shock he felt wasn't written all over his face.

"Tsukki!" 

Loud, way to loud. Why was he here? Obviously Tsukishima knew the answer to that but it was weird to think he ended up at the same school he did.

"Kuroo."

Kuroo's smile was way too bright for Tsukishima in that moment.

"So I take this chance meeting as you now go here?"

Tsukishima nodded his reply, he wasn't even sure he really had words during moment anyway, not even that long ago he almost fully convinced himself that he had gone crazy hearing his laugh and now that same person is standing in front of him. He was glad he had actually heard his laugh now and that it really wasn't all in his head. He quickly replied with words after before Kuroo could speak again. He needed to get his head clear, it was so jumbled he couldn't really think straight.

"Yeah."

"Haha same old Tsukki I see, never saying much."

"There isn’t much to say."

That’s not at all what Tsukishima wanted to say, he wanted to ask him how he's been or what he's here for or anything other than the words he actually said. Of course he was different from back in high school not by a whole lot probably but he worked hard to talk and communicate with people better, instead half the time everything as boring as he could say slipped out making him always seem just as boring as the words he said and uninterested in the conversation he was having. 

"Well when you finally figure out that there's always a lot to be said, text me. You still have my number? I gotta get to my next class but we should catch up soon, seeing as we now go to the same school and all."

Kuroo didn't even wait for a reply before he gave Tsukishima a wink and walked off in the other direction, leaving Tsukishima standing in the hallway with more thoughts than he knew what to do with. 

\--

On the drive home Tsukishima thought about texting Kuroo, thought about not texting him also. He wasn't really sure. He used to talk to him all the time so it wasn't like it was a big deal for him but at that time it seemed like a very big deal. He drummed his fingers nervously along his steering wheel, he usually had most answers but when it came to Kuroo he was never sure if his answers where the right ones.

He arrived home, the house being empty from everyone else. His parents traveled pretty much constantly so they were never home much anymore and his older brother has been out of the house for a while now already leaving Tsukishima to have the house alone. He ate some leftovers from the night before, showered and then went and laid down in his room. For a few brief hours he had pushed Kuroo to the back of his mind but now within the quiet of his room he found himself back on the subject. 

Music, that’s what he needs. He needs some music.

Scrolling through his many playlist he ended up settling on one. It was a playlist he made during the beginning of his second year and he only put songs that reminded him of Kuroo in it. Probably not the best choice of music in that moment but he clicked on it anyways. He was of course attracted Kuroo but he never really knew if his attraction went beyond just his good looks. He took to music for help trying to figure that out but he never found his answer. The way he reacted today was beyond him, or course he's been excited to hang out with Kuroo and got nervous talking to him before but this was different. It felt like he was holding a deep longing feeling for someone he missed dearly yet he didn’t think he really missed Kuroo all that much after some time had passed. Or that was what he thought till today anyways.

He agree silently in his head that he may have missed Kuroo but only a little bit.

As he relaxed into his music a notification popped up and for a split second it made Tsukishima's heart drop, like a mini heart attack trying to take over because of course his mind instantly went to Kuroo and parts of him wish it was, as his heart became to quicken he seen it was none other than his best friend Yamaguchi. His heart race slowed and he took a few deep breaths to calm his body back to normal. His earlier thought about himself going crazy might still be true. He was losing it.

YAMS: [7:45]  
How was your first day as a hot shot freshmen?

[7:45]  
Aren’t you just full of jokes. It was fine, ran into someone very unexpected in my last class though.

YAMS: [7:46]  
I always am, you know I'm funny. Oh? Interesting you didn't just straight out tell me…who might this person be?

Tsukishima laughed, Yamaguchi definitely grew up a lot and his personality didn’t hold that of a shy looking person anymore. He seemed much less, as Tsukishima would put it "Like a shy puppy about to be kicked." He was happy his friends grew out of most of his shy demeanor. 

[7:48]  
Oh yes, you're very funny. No one special I guess just Kuroo Tetsurou.

YAMS [7:48]  
See you agree!! Omg no one special? Didn't you have like the biggest crush on him ever in high school, please you probably short circuited seeing him!!

[7:49]  
I did not, he was just…very attractive and I liked to look at his face and I clearly held my shit together seeing as I'm here now and not 'short circuited' back in the hallway.

YAMS [7:49]  
Mmhmm you and I both clearly know that a lie! But I guess I'll let that slid for now, tell me more? Did he look the same, did he say anything…give me all the details.

[7:50]  
You know it sounds more like you’re the person who likes him with all these questions. He looked the same pretty much, maybe a little taller. I wasn’t really looking. He just kinda yelled and then asked if I was going there and that I should text him and catch up.

YAMS [7:51]  
For as smart as you are Tsukki you really outed yourself with that one. You clearly could have chosen better working other than one that pointed at the fact that you’re the one who likes him and with all my questions it would seem I did but still hints that its you who does….I will take that as a yes that you are still totally hot for Kuroo. Also have you texted him yet?

[7:51]  
I'm going to bed and no I didn’t text him.

YAMS [7:52]  
Running so soon haha you know you can't hide it from me, even through your boring texts and attempts to hide it. You should definitely text him, what's it going to hurt, you guys use to talk all the time. Just now some time has passed. Don't keep holding yourself back Tsukki. I'll let you "get to bed" and talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.

[7:52]  
Goodnight.

Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi always knew what to say even if he didn't want to always listen. Kuroo and him were friends, whether he has a small crush on him was beside the point and they got along pretty well, so a few texts wouldn't hurt anything. Right?

He opened his messages to text Kuroo, then he got off, then back on and then once again back off. He took in a deep breathed and released it. Why did it feel so hard to type out a simple hi.

It felt like it lasted hours, debating between texting Kuroo and not. He wasn't to sure if Kuroo would even want him to text him so soon. Clearly it shouldn't matter or he would have said when to text him. He was obviously thinking way to hard about this. He took in another breath and typed out a simple 'Hi' and pressed send before he could even think about not doing it again. He shut his phone off and closed his eyes. He repeatedly told his mind to chill and just turn off for a few minutes and let him relax. It wasn't all that late yet but he felt tired already from the day he has had. Way to much thinking was done.


	3. Late night texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never get better at chapter titles lol. This will probably be a short chapter type fic though mostly since I've only really been able to get a little done at a time and I'll try to update as quickly as I'm able to but things are a bit wild right now so I'll try to keep with it. Now let's continue on with my messy writings of a fic XD

Tsukishima found himself waking up, he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep and had no idea what time it was. Judging by the fact that it was now dark outside and his alarm wasn't the reason he woke up he assumed it was sometime in the middle of the night. He stretched and sat up, rubbing his neck gently as he let his sleepy eye focus. He glanced down at his phone, tapping on the screen a few time to get it to light up. 3:02 in the morning, what a great time to be awake. He walked to his dresser, finding a more comfortable set of clothes to wear and traded out what he had on for the new ones he picked.

He hasn’t even paid attention to the notification on his phone when he looked at the time that told him he had a new text but when he sat back down and opened his phone there it was. His mind still wasn't fully awake as he clicked to open it, he assumed it was Yamaguchi coming back to pick at him some more about his crush on Kuroo but when he opened it there wasn't a text from Yamaguchi but from Kuroo. He was now fully awake and grateful his mind didn't decide to take off full speed like it had did yesterday. 

KUROO [9:24]  
Hey, I didn’t think you was actually gonna text me! I'm glad you did.

He reread the message a few time like it was some mysterious puzzle. What did that mean he was glad he texted him, was he glad in a friend way or was he just being polite or maybe more than a friend kinda way. 

"Ahh this is stupid!" 

He brushed his hands back and forth harshly through his hair, falling back onto the bed. He never understood why feelings had to be so hard to deal with. He looked over the text once more, might as well reply. 

[3:10]  
Yeah

He hit send, that was one of the dumbest text he could send and yet here he was sending it. He sure knew how to keep all the boringness alive that’s for sure.

As he laid there a few moment his phone dinged, no one ever texted him that late because, well, he only ever texted Yamaguchi most of the time and he knows his best friend would be asleep at this hour. Which only left one other option, Kuroo.

KUROO [3:12]  
Simple as always, why are you up so late?

[3:12]  
I just happened to wake up, why are you up this late?

His stomach tumbled and his heart was stuttering, it was only a few words exchanged through a text but it had Tsukishima, feeling. He hadn't ever dated anyone, he was usually to focused on volleyball and school to really indulge in wanting any relationships. He has had a few crushes, Kuroo being the biggest one but aside from that he never really thought much about being with someone. Running into Kuroo again brought up his old crush instantly and it made him nervous thinking about it. He was going to be playing on a college team, he didn't want those kinds of distractions. He wants to talk to Kuroo though, wants to be closer to him like they use to be but he needs to focus on schooling and volleyball. He needs to. He was already spiraling just from running into him again, he can't completely lose it. Maybe if he just kinda sticks to himself, doesn't willingly go to far out of his way to hold a conversation or see Kuroo, yeah maybe that will help. Distance. Distance is good, that’s what he needs to do if he doesn't plan on diving head first into a frenzied crush on the guy again.

KUROO [3:13]  
Studying, it tends to keep me up late sometimes.  
KUROO [3:13]  
We should maybe hangout today, grab lunch or dinner and catch up. Its been what…about a year since we've seen each other? 

Shit. Tsukishima was definitely not freaking out, he was cool, calm. He took in a deep breath, his heart had almost pounded out of his chest over Kuroo's text. This was obviously going to be harder than he though. All Kuroo asked was to hang out, nothing big, simply two old friends catching up. So why did those words hit deeper than they needed to when Tsukishima obviously knew it wasn't mean to be anything special. 

[3:15]  
Yeah, sure.

Crushes suck and Tsukishima was not sure if he was ready for an old one to resurface so soon like this. He pushed his glasses up to rub at his tired eyes. He was just going to deal with it all as it happened, he was to tired to overwork his brain trying to figure out how to handle this. 

\--

Tsukishima arrived in the parking lot earlier than he normally would, he wanted to get there early and get a hot coffee before class and didn't have the energy to make enough to bring with him this morning and the moment he had woken to his alarm going off he knew he was going to need a lot of caffeine today. His nerves were already scrambled thinking about seeing Kuroo today.

He had gotten his coffee, made it through his first two classes that seemed to go by rather quickly, thankfully being able to push any thoughts of Kuroo to the back of his mind while he focused and was finally on his way to the next class of the day. He had his headphone on this time, a little louder than normal seeing as last time he entered the classroom he had acquired a rather annoying headache.

As he made his way in once again he seen the cluster of people gathered in the same spot as last time and he couldn't help the eyeroll that followed. Hopefully the professor decides to show up on time today though, he wasn't looking forward to another repeat of yesterday. 

He sat off in the back, the same as before and the professor finally managed to show up to his own class only twenty minutes late this time. The group of people manage to spread out, although they didn't move very far from each other as they only moved far enough way to give each other a little elbow space and there in the middle of all that commotion was an all to familiar head of messy hair sticking out like a sore thumb, of course Kuroo is there being the center of attention. Tsukishima should have pieced that big detail together with the laughing he heard yesterday, Kuroo wasn't all that outgoing per se but when people flocked to him he showed them all the side of him they wanted to see. Loud and obnoxious was usually the route it took, lots of smiles and laughing shared among people who were always drawn to his personality.

Tsukishima knew most of the time Kuroo wouldn’t mind being left alone, sometimes he knew he preferred it, but it was hard for him to do that when a lot of people wanted to be around him. He and Kuroo got along great when it came to that, they could hang out for hours and not really say anything when they just wanted to kinda exist without all the effort needed for it when with others. Kuroo tended to ring with brightness and it always had people draw to him.

Tsukishima caught himself thinking about the past when he and Kuroo used to hang out from time to time when they were both free to do so. Things felt simpler back then. He was just starting to develop a full on crush on Kuroo, he hadn't even really knew it was a crush but of course Yamaguchi pointed that fact out to him stating he clearly had a thing for Kuroo because although he didn't talk all that much he tended to talk quite a bit about Kuroo. Tsukishima always denies the fact that he talked about him as much as Yamaguchi says but his best friend was probably right.

The class dragged on, his professor was…weird and Tsukishima was definitely ready for some volleyball time. A clear mind would do him some good and he was ready to feel the sting of the ball against his hand. Only a few minutes were left and he was rather thankful Kuroo still hadn't noticed they shared the same class yet, he was hoping he would manage to get out and to his last class before volleyball before he could be spotted. Talking to Kuroo is something he would rather do later or possible not at all right now. He needed time to think, to processes the old feelings that have decided to come back along with Kuroo himself. 

It was nearing the end of class and Tsukishima was packing up his laptop already, his professor was still going on in the most boring way possible and Tsukishima was ready to make a mad dash for the door when he looked back up and a pair of Hazel eye were instantly locked with his. Damn it, he was caught.


	4. Crushing Hard

Kuroo smiled brightly at Tsukishima once their eyes connected, his eyes glistened from all the light filtering in the open room and Tsukishima could only stare back at him in return. He was going to have to talk to Kuroo a lot sooner than he had planned and he wasn't even sure what he was going to say and now that Kuroo had not only seen him but also gave him one of the biggest smiles ever there wasn't going to be a way for him to avoid it. He had been hooked and Kuroo was ready to reel him in.

As the signal of the class ending came Tsukishimas mad dash out the door idea was placed on hold as he decided it wasn’t going to matter how fast or slow he was going to be getting out Kuroo would be there waiting for him or be there right behind him, there was no escape. So he tried to focus himself as much as possible before getting up and making his way into the hallway. Of course the first site was Kuroo, smiling, waiting for him like he assumed and even though he tried suppressing it the tiniest of smiles slipped out as he walked up to him. He was happy he was getting to see him but his nerves took over more and his communication skills still sucked so he worried he would just be a boring person to talk with or he would end up blurting out that he has been thinking about Kuroo almost none stop since yesterday and he really didn't want to be in that position.

On top of that Kuroo looked good, really good. His hair was still the same mess it used to be and Tsukishima was sure it would probably never change. He wore a black shirt, covered by a red jacket and some light colored jeans that hugged his thighs tightly. It was such a Kuroo look and Tsukishima liked it very much. He was leaned up against the wall on the opposite side of the door waiting and watching as Tsukishima made his way over to him.

Tsukishima could feel the heat creeping up his neck as he made his way to him, stopping a few feet before him.

"Hey Tsukki!"

'Just be cool,' he told himself, it was only Kuroo. Only Kuroo who looked very good and somehow managed to bring up many old feelings that were left in the past. All he needed to do was keep his shit together, he could do that. He's always been able to keep it together for the most part. 

"Hey."

"How you been?"

"Fine and you?"

Kuroo's laughed echoed around him, it filled his ears with a sweet sound that brought about a weird nostalgia from a few years ago when he spent a whole day with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi training or for Kuroo it was just having fun.

"I'm good Kei."

That was it, Tsukishima needed an escape plan. The way Kuroo said his name sent a shiver up his spine. He had only said his first name a few times back when they hung out more and even then it made him feel like he was going to explode. It was deep and smooth and sounded just like how he used to sound when he was getting serious playing volleyball, it was one of his favorite sounds back then and hearing him say his name in the same voice was weakening.

"That's good."

Tsukishima cleared his throat gently, feeling the heat starting to spread onto his ears. He just needed to keep it together a little bit longer. Kuroo laughed again pushing himself off the wall, making the distance between the two a little smaller. His smile was to much, to close.

"Well, I better get to my next class. I'll text you."

Kuroo's smile widened as he slipped past Tsukishima. His mind was reeling, thoughts jumbling together. He couldn't think straight. Just as he was about to let out the biggest breath he felt like he'd been holding in the whole time he heard Kuroo call back to him.

"Hey Tsukki."

Tsukishima turned to look, Kuroo was a good distance down the hall but not all that far away.

"I was in a rush yesterday but I forgot to tell you, you look good! I'm glad I ran into you again."

Kuroo smiled, throwing his hand up in a small wave as he continued down the hallway and then out of site. Tsukishima felt like he had just ran for miles, his legs were shaky and his heart raced. He wasn't even sure his legs knew how to move as he just stood there staring down the hall, eyes full of shock. If anyone could see him in that moment they'd say he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

\--

Tsukishima managed, barely, to make it to his class and was glad he was finally able to sit. He needed to get it together, stop freaking out so much over, him. His legs had turned to jello over someone he's been around many times before.

His class passed quickly and he was glad to be heading to the gym finally, blocking a few balls and getting some practice in will be a good distraction for him. He needed a clear mind for a little bit seeing as he wasn't going to be thinking clearly with Kuroo around. He let the feelings of being on the court consume him fully, unfortunately for him his didn’t last long enough before it was over which means his head was no longer going to be clear. As he made his way to his last class his thought had calmed, he kept himself in check as best he could and didn’t try focusing to hard on Kuroo.

As he sat down his phone vibrated in his pocket. He wasn't sure what it was but he assumed it was Kuroo texting him, he looked forward to it even though Kuroo made him crazy. He was the reason his heart sputtered but he needed to get ahold of himself if he ever planned to go back to normal. His assumption was Kuroo and it was Kuroo name that flashed across his phone.

KUROO [4:05]  
So.. dinner?

The only way he was going to deal with the problem was to face the problem, plus he was hungry so it wouldn’t hurt to get something to eat. 

[4:06]  
Sure.

KUROO [4:06]  
Sweet!! I'll meet you in front of the building when class is over.

Tsukishima pockets his phone without replying and focuses on his class. Dinner was a simple thing, friends get dinner together all the time. He could be simple. The class dragged on and Tsukishima found himself bored of the lecture his professor was currently giving to the class. He tapped his fingers quietly against his desk, his nerves were low but they still lingered.

Class finally ended and when Tsukishima stepped out of the building Kuroo was there, waiting just like he said he would be.


	5. Dinner and a new opportunity

The restaurant Kuroo took them to was small, just a little family owned place not far away from the school and Tsukishima was thankful there weren't many people when they stepped inside.

Their walk there was quiet, neither talked as they fell in step along with each other. It was awkward but not as bad as Tsukishima was thinking it would be. Once inside and seated Kuroo broke the silence that was becoming a bit comfortable for Tsukishima at this point since he wasn't having to think of things to say.

"So?" 

The smiles Kuroo seemed to give lately were so radiant, much bigger than the ones he used to see back in high school. They were way to much for him, he wasn't complaining though he always liked to see Kuroo smile even if it was a bit to bright at times.

Tsukishima retorted with a more of a mock tone.

"So?"

Kuroo laughed and it seemed to echo within the small booth they were sat in.

"How you liking school? What are you going for?"

"It's fine and Volleyball."

Tsukishima could tell Kuroo had picked up on the smallest of tones that changed when he had said volleyball by the slight eyebrow raise he gave him. The conversation flowed rather smoothly after that, Kuroo kept the topic on volleyball for the most part and Tsukishima talked a little more than usual. It was starting to feel like the days when they used to hang out and go get something to eat after they'd pretty much spent the whole day doing stuff together. It was nice and Tsukishima felt some of the nerves that have been taking over fade a little. He knew he didn’t need to over think or freak out like he had because he's been around Kuroo so much in the past, this was nothing new. He'd spent many hours and days hanging with him and a select few friends just like this.

The food was brought out and the conversation slowed a little but Kuroo kept it going. He talked a lot about what he had been doing since they'd last seen each other and that he was going to college to be a volleyball coach. His first year of college he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted or was even doing, he spent the whole year figuring it out and it wasn't till the first few month of his second year when he realized coaching was what he wanted to do. He and Tsukishima had stopped talking by that point. He stuck around the schools gym a lot and followed their coach but he also found great opportunities to follow other coaches as well, he bounced around a lot that whole year and learned a lot about coaching. 

It was his last year needed before he could score a coaching place of his own once he found an opening and at the beginning of the year he was offered to follow their schools coach throughout the year and be a step in for assistant as they go throughout the year and he gets hands on experience. He of course said yes.

It made Tsukishima wonder though why he never seen him at any practices and when he was in the gym.

"So, then why haven’t I seen you there?"

"I'll be in the classroom for the next week or so finishing most of the paper work side of it all but by the time the season starts I'll be there. Front row seats to cheer you on!"

Cute was the first word that ran through Tsukishima's mind when Kuroo had leaned his chin into the palm of his hand and spoke like he was watching him play already.

"Gross, I don’t need any cheering."

"Oh come on you know back in the day when I came to a few games I was able to make it to you loved me cheering you on!"

"You cheered on the team, not me."

Kuroo just gave him a look that said 'mmhmm,' as he took a few bites of the food left on his plate. 

\--

They finished their meals shortly after, Kuroo paying before Tsukishima could even try stating he had invited him and it was his treat. Tsukishima wasn't going to try fighting a losing battle between Kuroo and paying for food, Kuroo always managed to win those battled anytime they happened.

It was quiet again as they made their way back towards the school, neither had asked if that's where they needed to go but it was the direction they took.

"Where do you live, anywhere close by?"

"No, I'm actually still stay in my parents house, they aren't ever home anymore and it was just easier to stay for the time being."

"Wait, isn't that like, I don't know, thirty minutes from here or something?"

"Yeah."

"Dude I would die having to go that far."

Kuroo exaggeratively threw his arms around and laughed to display his thoughts about Tsukishimas long drive. It almost made him laugh.

"I'll get used to it."

"You ever think about rooming with someone?"

"I don't like people enough to share a space with them."

Kuroo hummed in response and the next few minutes went by in silence as they got closer to their destination.

\--

They parted ways shortly after arriving back to the school, Tsukishima to the parking lot and Kuroo around a corner soon after leaving him. His drive back home was quiet, at least in his head it was. His music echoes throughout the car and for the first time in the last few days his head wasn't exploding with thoughts and his nerves were gone. He felt like he slipped back into the past. Kuroo tended to make the environment comfortable anytime Tsukishima had hung out with him and even though he was initially nervous at first it got easier and the nerves vanished. It was nice to be able to think clearly around Kuroo finally, as long as he wasn't putting out his weird seductive vibes that always hit Tsukishima in the chest.

Tsukishima went through his normal routine when he got home except this time he had already eaten and was thankful to not have to have leftover that night again. He fed his cat, scrolled on his phone, started laundry and then sat for what felt like forever watching a boring show on the tv. Only a few hours managed to pass but it felt so much longer, he didn’t always like to be alone for those particular reason. When he was younger he could always have Yamaguchi to hang out with but now that he lives farther away and goes to a different school that’s not so easy to do any more. He decides on a shower and then bed, it wasn't like he had anything else to do so sitting in bed scrolling social medias or reading a book until he got tired would have to do.

Tsukishima returned from is hot and refreshing shower to be bombarded with text messages. A few were from Yamaguchi and the rest from Kuroo. 

YAMS [8:00]  
How was your day Tsukki?  
YAMS [8:01]  
This super pretty girl sat by me today, like so pretty there's no way I could score a chance with and you wouldn't believe what happened!! I ended up leaving class with her number! 

He smiled at the messages and typed a quick response back to Yamaguchi for him to tell him more and proceeded to open Kuroo string of messages.

KUROO [8:01]  
I was thinking…  
KUROO [8:01]  
So hear me out on this one  
KUROO [8:02]  
But what if, maybe I just so happened to have a spare room available and you know, maybe if you wanted to you could totally move in…room with me…become roommates…whatever you want to call it  
KUROO[8:02]  
Like…  
KUROO [8:03]  
I know you don’t enjoy people but we've known each other for years now and I'm not some weirdo or anything, plus I live super close to the school so no more stupid long drives and I'd get a little bit of company instead of empty silence all the time….but yeah!  
KUROO [8:04]  
Just a thought, figured I'd put the offer out there for you…so think it over and let me know what you think!

Tsukishima's heart was definitely going wild over the texts. Room with Kuroo? Was that even something he would be capable of doing? Having dinner with him had went fine but they were only around each other a few hours. Living with him could be a totally different situation entirely. He wasn't sure, of course he wants to room with Kuroo but the reason for not doing it were heavy. He, for one, had a major crush on the guy and seeing him again had provided to be very difficult to deal with at first and secondly he has never had a crush like this before so how would he even act, normal.. Right? He was normal, all the time, but what does he do if his thoughts take over again and he turns into a blob of scrambled thoughts? He could hide in his room for a week, couldn’t he? 

He was already loosing to his thoughts as they succumbed to take over his entire thinking process. He tried to think of all the good though. Not having to drive thirty minutes anymore would be fantastic and he was definitely hating that drive the more he took it. Another plus would be that he could have someone there to fill empty space when he didn't want the silence any more. Kuroo could be another good reason, but he wasn't admitting to himself that being roommates with Kuroo was the biggest reason of all to say yes to doing it.

[8:30]  
Correction, you are very much a weirdo  
[8:30]  
I'll think about it

Tsukishima couldn’t help the smirk that stretched over his face after he had sent the texts and decided he was going to really think about this for good reasons. He definitely wasn't going to let his crush be the reasoning for him agreeing if he says yes.


	6. The first steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this out so much sooner but even though I know exactly how everything will go I found myself stuck. The words haven't been coming to me easily. I sat down with some music after writing parts of another fic and was able to switch over to this one and get this chapter out though finally. It's a bit rushed and I'm not sure I like it all that much but I didn't want to let this end up like a few others and just sit there. I lose motivation really fast when I get stuck writing sometimes, that's partly why these chapters are so short, so I can keep focused on little parts as a time, but I'm trying to work through and keep the story going. I hope you'll continue to stick with me as I do my best getting this story out there.

The next few days Tsukishima spent thinking about his options, focusing on volleyball and grabbing lunch with Kuroo. The next morning after Kuroo had asked him to be his roommate Tsukishima was all in but he wanted to take the time to make sure that’s what he wanted, to make sure it wasn't a rash decision, plus he liked it when Kuroo got all pouty like he was going to completely shut down his offer because he wouldn’t give him a clear answer yet.

Tsukishima found himself laughing easier and smiling more. It was only two days but it seemed like a week had passed already and he was enjoying himself more than he thought. He liked how easily he was able to fall back into being his normal self with Kuroo and his crush didn't keep constantly trying to take over. He finally felt it was time to tell Kuroo his decision.

It was a simple thing, texting, but the tingling going on inside Tsukishima's stomach made doing that harder than it needed to be, it clearly wasn't rocket science but as his fingers hovered over the keys he found it coming very close. It had already passed ten and he had been sitting there a whole hour trying to send a message to Kuroo, he almost reconsidered his decision over this but tried to push that to the back of his mind since clearly he was just overthinking the whole thing. Only a few more minutes went by before Tsukishima told himself to just do it and get it over with already and typed three letters into the text box and hit send.

[10:26]  
Yes.

He shut his phone off, placed it on the nightstand next to his bed and got under his covers. He was going to sleep and he wasn’t going to check his phone until morning or he might never get to sleep. He closed his eyes and let the quiet of the room start to drift him into a peaceful slumber when his phone vibrated loudly on the nightstand, waking him before he could even fully fall asleep. He ignored it, although he really, really, wanted to see what it said but he was going to make himself wait until morning before looking at it, he was tired and exhausted and ready to get some much needed rest.

He finally fell back asleep, a dream about playing volleyball with Kuroo in the past taking over vividly from when they had stayed out way to late at a small park and Kuroo taught him so much more than he knew he could learn, about when he stayed the night at his house that night because they had lost track of time and he missed the last train. Kenma was also a big part of that time and he learned a lot from him but in his dream it was just him and Kuroo. Just him and Kuroo tossing the ball back and forth, just him and Kuroo laughing and having fun, just him and Kuroo laying in his way to small of a bed for the both of them to be in together, just him and Kuroo turning and facing each other, just him and Kuroo inching closer together until their faces were nearly touching, just him and Kuroo…  
Tsukishima woke with a jolt, he stared up into the darkness of the room and sighed. His dreams always stopped at the good parts. His chest felt all fluttery as he thought about his dream. Most of it was just like that day in the park except for the missing Kenma and he definitely didn’t sleep in Kuroo's bed that night, him and Kenma had both took up spots on the floor and woke in the same spots. Tsukishima definitely didn't get to experience being close to Kuroo that night though and there was no way he got to feel the others lips on his own. Now fully awake he wished he could, he wondered if they would be just as smooth as they looked and he wanted to feel the warmth of his body touching his.

He groaned loudly into the darkness, grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his face. He was acting like a love struck teenager and needed to snap out of it! It didn’t take long for him to fall back asleep and this time there were no dreams of Kuroo.

\--

KUROO [7:00]  
"Hell yeah! This is going to be so fun!"

Tsukishima smiled down at his phone when he woke the next morning to see what Kuroo had texted him. He didn't reply as he got ready for the day and headed off to school. Before Tsukishima could even make it through the entrance he was being pulled into a tight hug by Kuroo. It happened so fast he had no time to dodge but it felt so warm and welcoming and deep down he wanted to wrap his hands around Kuroo and hug him back. Tsukishima could smell the cologne he was wearing and he smelt so good it was hard to resist the urge of wanting to bury his nose into Kuroo's neck and breath in it deeply.

"Tsukki! Ready to be roommates?"

"The day has barely started, I didn't even get a chance to pack so I won't be moving in tonight."

Kuroo looked so heartbroken, his arms went limp at his sides as he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Boo, I was really looking forward to it."

"Looks like you will have to come help me pack then, plus I really don’t want to see you start crying so if you want me there tonight you're coming to help or you can wait."

Kuroo's face lit up so bright after hearing Tsukishima speak and it was like watching a light turn on in a dark room. It made him laugh and he couldn't hold it in if he wanted because seeing Kuroo get so excited over something so small was dumb and made him smile.

"Deal!!

\--

"Dude your house is exactly how I remember it when I came over the only time you let me."

"Weird."

"You like it."

Tsukishima lead Kuroo into his room, it was weird to have him there, the last time and only time he let Kuroo come over was at the end of his first year when they were both still in high school and it was like reliving that time all over again. Except this time he felt a little more embarrassed by the fact he was still staying at his childhood home. It of course didn't seem to faze Kuroo any as he went right over to the shelf above Tsukishimas desk and admired the dinosaurs he still had sitting there. Kuroo always seemed so amused by everything in his room. He was the exact same way back in high school as he was now. 

"Do you still have the one I gave you?"

Kuroo asked and his eyes held such a happy excitement in them it was gross to look at but he wasn't turning away and instead smirked and walked to his dresser where he turned around with a green dinosaur in hand to show Kuroo.

"Aww you do, I didn't think you'd keep it."

"Why wouldn't I?"

It was weird to see Kuroo falter and have a hard time finding the right words to say but Tsukishima could definitely tell the gears in his head were turning like crazy trying to find an answer. He didn't even wait for a response before he instead answered his own question with a laugh.

"It’s the first gift I had gotten from someone that wasn't family or Yamaguchi, but it was green so I had to keep it."

Kuroo laughed as he looked down at the dinosaur he got for Tsukishima after Kurasuno had won nationals and it was weird for Tsukishima to see such a light thoughtful face on full display for only him to see.

The rest of the time was spent making small talk about random things as Kuroo helped him pack up the things he wanted to take. Kuroo mentioned the room was partly furnished with a bed, desk and dresser so he wouldn't have to worry about the bigger things and Tsukishima was thankful for that because there was no way he would get any of that in his car. It only took a few hours, mostly because Kuroo was always squirreling off about every little thing and Tsukishima couldn't help watching the idiot be so cheerful and out there but they finally managed to get everything together and loaded in the car and made their to where Tsukishima was now going to be staying with Kuroo.

Kuroo ordered takeout from Tsukishima favorite restaurant after they unloaded the car and the two sat around the floor in the living room like they used to do any time Tsukishima had went over to Kuroo's in the past and ate. Kuroo let him pick the music as they sat around talking about school and volleyball for the rest of the night before they both went to bed with smiles on their faces, Kuroos was clearly bigger than his own because he couldn't stress enough how 'cool and awesome' it was going to be to share a space with Tsukishima.


	7. Retro Romance Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to get out, I'm having a hard time getting filler scenes done as I get to the better parts. Just a little lost with what to do with all the in between stuff. But have this chapter as the only progress I've manage to make so far and finally meet Salt!!

Tsukishima woke the next morning to the large sight of his cats face nearly touching his own, it blocked his entire view and all he could see were golden yellow eyes staring straight at his own and the faint brush of whiskers dancing on his cheeks. 

"Salt, get off."

He stated plainly as he leaned up making the cat step back until it was now on his lap, clearly the cat wasn't going to get off and was in dire need of being pet. It made Tsukishima smile and he thought back to when he was packing up with Kuroo and he had seen Salt walk in his room.

-  
Salt meowed in the door way and it took not even a second before Kuroo was turning and awing the white feline liked he'd never seen a cat before. It was a cute sight to see and Tsukishima smiled gently as he sat on his bed and watched the cat almost completely ignore Kuroo as he leaned down to be closer to the animal only for it to walk past him and jump into Tsukishima's lap. Kuroo held a look of defeat and stood, walking over to join him on the bed so he can get a few pets in himself. 

"I didn’t know you had a cat?"

"Yeah, I've had him since first year. He usually hid unless it was just me and him. I was planning to let Akiteru take him when I left.

"I love cats! What's his name?"

"Salt."

"Salt? Why is his name Salt?"

Kuroo couldn't help the confused looked forming over his face and it made Tsukishima laugh, which startled the cat slightly and mainly to Kuroos surprise made the cat jump to his lap. The feline gave Tsukishima a look and instantly turned his to lick at his paw like he had just disowned Tsukishima without a care in the world for the outburst. 

"Because he's salty as hell and so dramatic about it."

It was Kuroos turn to laugh, but it was light and didn’t seem to affect the cat any as he continued to run him fingers through soft, white, hair and insisted Tsukishima bring the cat with when he moved in. There was nothing better than having a cat around, even if it was a moody one.  
-

Tsukishima got up soon after, a look of betrayal on Salt's face because clearly he wasn't done being pet. It was odd for him to wake in a new place and enjoy it, he felt strangely comfortable even though it was only the first night. Moving in with Kuroo was already going better than he imagined or so he thought. The moment Tsukishima stepped out of his room there was a freshly showered Kuroo walking around with only a towel over his shoulders and a tight pair of boxers that made Tsukishima swallow way to hard. His back way to him as he reached for a cup out of the cabinet and he didn't miss the small trickles of water drops still running down his back. His hair was still a little wet and down, so different from his normal wild style and Tsukishima really needed to go back into his room so he could breath properly before Kuroo spotted him. Just as he was about to turn on his heel a loud drawn out mew echoed into to the room and caught Kuroos attention. Tsukishima looked down at his cat who was slinking through his legs. He felt so betrayed and he knew it was payback for not petting him longer.

"Traitor."

He whispered down to the cat and was only given a look in return before off the cat went to explore. When he looked up he was met with Kuroo leaning against the counter, his hazel eyes sparkling at him from across the room and a bright smile etched onto his face.

"Morning sunshine."

"Morning."

Tsukishima repeated to himself over and over to stay calm and act normal as he walked over to join the way to naked Kuroo as he poured himself a glass of water.

Thankfully the rest of the morning went by quickly and Tsukishima manage to avoid looking at Kuroo until he was fully dressed. 

They moved in sync around the place the rest of the day, to Tsukishima it felt like a scene from an old retro romance movie where the couple spends the day enjoying their time together, laughing and smiling all while a song that fits the mood plays on in the background. It made him smile although they had only been unpacking his stuff and clearly they weren't a couple. He could imagine though, just for a short time.

Music filled the space as he and Kuroo unpacked all of the things he had brought along with him, Salt joined them a few times to supervise before disappearing back into Tsukishima's bedroom. The day slipped by quickly as Kuroo seemed to want to inspect everything they took out of boxed and before they knew it, it was dark out and they were starving.

"How's takeout sound?"

"Fine with me."

Kuroo looked at him with a glint in his eyes and replied, "The usual?"

It made Tsukishima laugh. Of course Kuroo had to remember his favorite dish and it only make his heart skip more. He smiled back at him with a nod and finished taking the last book out of the last box and putting it in a spot Kuroo cleaned out just for him to use on the bookshelf. All these mushy feelings were not his style at all but deep down he kinda liked it and he kinda wished he was living in an old retro romance movie and having a good time with someone he loved in an endless scene full of happiness. Maybe one day he would get just that.


End file.
